Just Harried
by Kagome93
Summary: Summary: What happens when two strangers suddenly gate crash Piper and Leo's wedding…again after Prue's fiasco? And why do they look familiar? One-Shot


TV Shows » Charmed » Just HarriedAuthor: Kagome93 Rated: K - English - Humor/Family - Reviews: 10 - Published: 12-21-11 - Updated: 12-21-11id:7658030

Just Harried

A one-shot I felt like doing after watching the re-run of Just Harried and Forever Charmed, reviews are gold so let me know!

Summary: What happens when two strangers suddenly gate crash Piper and Leo's wedding…again after Prue's fiasco? And why do they look familiar? One-Shot

Chris: 22

Wyatt: 24

Xxxxxxxxx

**February 22, 2001**

"We have no lights" said Phoebe as she stood next to Prue

"No problem" said Leo and flicked his hands, they watched in surprise as little orbs of lights floated up

"Everybody in places?" asked Penny Halliwell as she looked at her family, not being able to contain her happiness at the wedding of her favourite grand daughter, to see that even in the midst of magic, they are getting their happiness was good.

Piper and Leo smiled and Grams was about to start saying something when suddenly a blue portal appeared and two men came crashing from it, landing on the floor and in front of Piper and Leo

"Now what!" said Piper exasperated and Leo went closer towards his bride protectively, willing to orb out, to protect her if needed.

Prue took her hand out just in case, as did Penny, while Cole rolled his eyes

"There is definitely going to be no normal wedding in this family" said Cole joking as he looked at the new comers

One of the boys, who looked the younger of the two; wore a deep blue hooded shirt, his hair was short and spiky; he also had pierce, green eyes. The second one had short blonde hair, looked older, had brown eyes and he wore red hooded shirt.

Piper tried to freeze them but they didn't, they kept moving, at which she became confused

Both of the boys groaned, and then got up

"Ouch, that hurts…talk about turbulence in the freaking portal" said Wyatt as he rubbed his arm on which he fell on

"Yeah…who knew there can be turbulence even walking through a portal" said Chris agreeing but then froze when he saw took in the view

There standing in front of them, their manor was transformed with flowers all over, wedding decoration which vividly looked like the wedding decorations they saw in their parent's wedding photos, but standing in front of him were his parents, his dad wearing a tuxedo, his mom in her wedding dress, Daryl, Grandma, Grandma and even Grams was there. However, the shocking other viewers were their ex Uncle Cole and Aunt Prue.

"Oh…crap, Wy, I think we came even further in the past that going back to our time" said Chris staring at his mother, who looked very annoyed at the interruption of her wedding and his dad, who protectively stood next to his bride to be; by the looks of it his dad was apparently always protective of her, which made him happy.

"What makes you say that?" asked Wyatt, at which Chris pointed in front of them and Wyatt followed, freezing as he also took in the sight

"And I think we just crashed our parent's wedding" said Chris looking at his older brother

"You don't say" said Wyatt nervously as he noticed the glare his long dead Aunt Prue was giving them

"Who the hell are you?" asked Prue, she was annoyed that these strangers were now crashing her sister's wedding, she felt guilty that she ruined it in the first place but now they were ruining it too

"Um…we are Witchlighters from the future, 23 years from the future to be exact!" said Chris

"Witchlighters? What are Witchlighters? Do you mean you are Whitelighters?" asked Leo, now interested and curious instead

"No Witchlighters, we are half Witch and half Whitelighter, half of both" said Chris

"Yeah, we only came up with that term like last week, its very catchy though" said Wyatt nodding

"Wait…you are a witch and whitelighter hybrid?" asked Leo shocked, they could have easily been his and Piper's kids

"I thought they were forbidden, which is why it took this freaking long for my sister and her soon to be hubby to make it down the aisle" said Phoebe annoyed

"They were, but like we said we are from the future" Chris

"So in the future, this pairing is common?" asked Piper smiling as she thought she and Leo apparently set a trend

"Erm…not really…" said Wyatt, because only he, Chris, their Aunt Paige and her daughters were the only hybrid of Whitelighter and Witch in the whole world, all of that hybrid steamed from Halliwell line, no where else, although technically his brother, Chris was one of a kind as he was half Elder, not Whitelighter. Funny enough, even though both of them had the same parents, they turned out to be genetically very different, one half Whitelighter and other half Elder

"We had been making our way to our time but we gate crashed in this time instead" said Chris, trying to divert their attention

"Spell gone wrong" said Wyatt

"Huh…well then what are your names?" asked Cole looking at the visitors

"I am Wyatt, the oldest and he is my brother Chris" said Wyatt

"Oh okay, nice to meet you too" said Piper smiling, seeing as they weren't going to cause any trouble

"Okay, not that our visitors don't seem evil, wait you two aren't evil right?" asked Prue, Wyatt and Chris shook their head

"Not really, we are both half pacifist, we can't be evil…much" said Chris at which Prue sighed in relief

"Let's get the wedding on the road people" said Prue and Penny got ready but then Leo interrupted

"Are you sure? Maybe we should post pond the wedding slightly, since we need to help them go back in their time" said Leo, at this Piper nodded

"You do have a point" said Victor

At this, the brother's eyes went wide in horror

"No!" shouted Chris and Wyatt, which, in turn, caused everyone else to stare at them incredulously.

"I mean, don't stop, keep going, don't let us interrupt you, if you guys don't get married we will definitely screw up the future and the timeline, and god knows what will happen in the future, in fact I don't think I even want to know what" said Wyatt shaking his head

"Yeah, one of my fire powers are invisibility, I can go invisible if that will help" said Chris

"Yeah, you can go invisible but I can't dude" said Wyatt

"Oh don't worry, if you hold on to me, then you will go invisible too" said Chris nodding

"Oh, cool then" said Wyatt

"Okay, okay, no one is going invisible, we will go through the wedding and then help you two" said Piper smiling in amusement

"Yep…you two now stand here" said Phoebe, and started pulling both of them next to her but suddenly everyone froze as soon as Phoebe touched Wyatt and Chris, suddenly blue lights surrounded them, appearing from the chandelier

"What the…" said Daryl and Victor, and Cole looked amazed

"Wait…that only happens if a family member touches another family member for the first time…" said Prue, and suddenly started remembering everything what these Witchlighters told them from the beginning

Half witch, half whitelighter, they looked distinctly similar, somehow they had a striking resemblance to Piper and Leo….then her eyes went wide as she remembered what Chris had said first but she hadn't thought much of it

_"And I think we just crashed our parent's wedding" _

"Oh my god!" shouted Prue in shock as she put all of them together

"You are family, you are a Halliwell…you both are Piper and Leo's sons!" said Prue instantly shocked

At this, everyone stared at Prue in shock

"What…? How did you" said Chris in shock, in a way he was lucky that his Aunt Prue wasn't their when his alternate self came in the past to save Wyatt, clearly his identity would have been blown instantly

"Damn, mom wasn't kidding when she said she was fast" whispered Wyatt to Chris and Chris nodded

"Wait…you two are our sons, our future sons?" asked Leo in shock, but he noticed Wyatt did resemble him, whereas Chris resembled Piper, like a male version of her

"Guess our cover is blown, damn that stupid light" said Wyatt

"Wow…this certainly is something" said Victor in shock, and Piper looked shocked too, to see her future sons full grown

"Sons? Sons? But…Halliwells are always girls" said Penny in shock

"Oh stop it mother, so Piper has sons in the future, big deal, about time some one breaks the tradition, good going sweetie for breaking the 200 years tradition" said Patty smiling at the sight

"Wow…" said Phoebe in shock "Our nephews are dashing in the future" said Phoebe smiling

"I would be jealous if they weren't your family" said Cole smiling

"Okay then lets get this wedding on the show people" said Penny, coming out of the shock

"I…" tried speaking Piper, still in shock that they were hers

"Its fine mom, get married, otherwise god knows how screwed up the future will be" said Chris smiling

Piper was shocked at the word 'mom' and Leo smiled at that, the fact that they have kids in the future and then they looked at each other

"Well…do you take Piper as your wife" asked Penny

"I do" said Leo smiling

"Do you take Leo as your husband" asked Penny

"I do" said Piper

"Well I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" said Penny happily as the clock stroke 12 just then

Chris and Wyatt smiled at that, to see their parent's wedding was magical, literally. They never had any video of it, because of which they only got to watch the photos but to see it happening, was something else.

"What are you two doing in our time anyway? Not that I am complaining since I can see that Leo and Piper obviously last and I certainly have some handsome nephews" said Prue smiling

"We accidentally time travelled" said Wyatt

"How did you come up with your names?" asked Piper curiously

"Well, mom obviously named Wyatt after dad, making his first name dad's last name, and then they decided to go with the tradition of naming us after dad pretty much, Im named after dad's dad name, Christopher Wyatt. We are the only two siblings" said Chris

At which Leo and Piper smiled, and so did the rest of the family

"Huh, since you are half whitelighters, can you two heal and orb?" asked Leo curiously looking at his sons

"Yeah, both of us can orb, I've been able to heal since I was 2 years old, but Chris got his healing ability in his 14th birthday when mom got injured, we weren't there so he got his healing power then to heal mom" said Wyatt smiling

_'We have to dust their memories don't we?' _asked Chris telepathically to his brother

At which Wyatt nodded, he was sad about it but they had to do it, otherwise they might never be born or god knows what will happen.

"We have to go now though, mom and dad will be worried, I wouldn't be surprised if mom grounds us" said Chris

"You are in your 20's, surely Piper wont ground you still?" asked Phoebe

"Nope, mom will still ground us even probably in our 50's" said Wyatt

"Yikes, Piper you run a tight shift as mommy" said Prue at which Piper rolled her eyes

"We are sorry about this" said Chris suddenly, before the people could react, Chris opened his eyes and there were white powders in his hands, before they could comprehend, he blew it in their face.

They blinked later and then looked at them

"Um…who are you two?" asked Leo

"Well wishers, congratulations on your wedding" said Wyatt

Then they started saying and spell and both of the boys vanished in white lights

At this the Piper, Leo and the rest stared at them in confusion

"Okay…that was very weird and random" said Prue

"Who cares, our sister just got married!" said Phoebe squealing happily

At which Piper and Leo smiledf

"Oh well, I have to go now, Patty coming?" asked Penny as she looked at her daughter

"In a minute ma, take care sweeties" said Patty hugging her daughters and then the other two vanished too

Xxxxxx

**February 14th, 2025**

Leo Wyatt just came in through the portal fromMagicSchool, but stopped when he saw his wife looking through an album

"Hi honey" said Leo as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her

Piper smiled at that

"What are you looking through honey?" asked Leo

Smiling, she showed the pictures to Leo, he looked at them and realized that it was their wedding pictures.

"That was magically wasn't it?" said Leo as he was hugging her

"Yeah…even though it didn't go exactly as planned with Prue's astral self ruining my wedding, it did go better than expected" said Piper

"Too bad we don't have any video of it" said Leo

"Hmm, you know sometimes I feel jealous that I can't show my friends our wedding pictures, because if I do show them, it will be hard to explain on why my dead mother is in that picture, but I guess it is worth it" said Piper

"Our family is definitely worth it" said Leo

"Hmph" said Piper suddenly at which Leo looked at his wife

"What sweetie?" asked Leo

"No I was just remembering our wedding day, its hazy but remember after our ceremony, two strangers congratulated us and just vanished in white orbs after saying a spell" said Piper

"Oh yeah, I always assumed they were some witches coming to congratulate us, what about them?" asked Leo

"It's just, now that I remember their face, they distinctively looked like Chris and Wyatt…" said Piper

"Hm…now that you say that, it does actually, but how?" asked Leo

"You don't think they…" said Piper, not finishing her sentence

Just then she looked up in the air

"Wyatt! Chris! Both of you orb you butt in here now!" shouted Piper loudly

"Oh I am so going to ground them when they come, time travelling is dangerous!" said Piper fuming while Leo tried to calm her down

Meanwhile, on the other, far away from the house, in Piper's club P3, both brothers were currently hiding, who had decided to orb when their mother's temper would be more calmer…hell hath no fury than a furious mother.

Return to Top


End file.
